Guardian
by Wolfcry9
Summary: Perhaps, it could be said, the only thing in life worth fighting for. Is the right to make your own decisions, to be free, to really be alive. My mother once said a life with no purpose, is not a life. It is a waisted existence.


_**Hello, this is my first go at a flat out origional idea, and I would highly apreciate your comments, weather they be critisism or compliment. But please I ask no flames. Anyway, I have most of this story already planned out, I've just been slacking on actually typing it. So so busy. I'm gonna stop this yammering and let you get reading, just remember comment :) OH! PS: This is like 3 chapters almost, so when I update don't expect it to be this long.**_

_**Guardian**_

_**Prologue:**_

_Perhaps, it could be said, the only thing in life worth fighting for. Is the right to make your own decisions, to be free, to really be alive. My mother once said that a life with no purpose, is not a life. It is a wasted existence. My whole being had been centered around those words, and the promise of a bright future they held. Now that she is gone…to the only place I cannot follow. My mind holds to these words with even more vigor. She left me with the one thing I never wanted from her, her place as Valen. Leader of the Guardians in the war against the most vile of evil…the Punishers. Their leader, is know among my people as the devil. He cares not for anything, anyone…it is said that he never sleeps, nor eats. He lives off the fear he reeks upon his enemies, lives for pain. I hope to never meet this man in person, but I know that if this brutal war is to end, my hope is a farce. My name is Ariana, I am only just 18 years old, and already my world is crumbling. _

_**NEWS**_

_Shifting through the colossal amount of things my mother left behind. I could not help but pause and look at my soon to be no more quarters. I would be moving into the sweet my mother had occupied, it is the safest and most heavily guarded area of our entirely too lavish home. Honestly, I cannot tell you how we've kept our whereabouts a secret form thin enemies. The so called home I now own, would be better suited for the king of some dynasty. The whole place reflects the most beautiful parts of Roman architecture. From the hand carved columns to the insanely high sealing's. But the room I now sat in, the room I grew up in. I tried to tone it down, but failed in the overall…it still looked as if a princess could be found, sitting in the chair by the window. Looking down at all her subjects, as they go about their lives._

"_Ariana.", I did not need turn to know who called for me. My mothers right hand man, and general of our more…gifted fighters. Only a year older than I, and already so skilled._

"_Yes Niamh, is their something wrong?" I turned to look at him now. Striking as always, with light blond curls, and stone solid golden eyes. I could only imagine the horror those garnets had seen. He was indeed a warrior…right down to the last letter. _

"_No, I am here for a delivery." Voice dripping with sarcasm at being demoted to messenger boy, an amused smile gracing his lips. He stalked toward me placing a small envelope in my hand. "It arrived a few hours ago…I wasn't sure if I should give it to you or not." Now he was all business, a sign of frustration creasing his brow._

"_And the reason for that would be…?" _

"_It's from your mother, I'm no--"_

"_What?!" I stood now, stance offended and questioning. He was surprised but held his ground. "From my mother…and how, can you tell me, is that possible?"_

"_It seems, that she wrote it some time ago, and asked that it be delivered after her…time." His tone remaining as it was before I cut him off, calm and serious._

"_Why?"_

"_That, I have no answer for."_

"_No!, I mean why, why would you not give this to me?" My eyes searched his face for the answer, finding I could no better read his expression, than I could his mind. His hand reached out to hold my cheek, and I could feel a tear I had not known was shed, disappear under his thumb._

"_I am sorry, I only meant to keep you from these tears, but now it seems I am the cause." His tone softer now, apologetic. I could tell his words were sincere, my anger slowly faded, along with the moment. His hand dropped from my face back down to his side._

"_The young man who delivered the letter, is waiting downstairs. I told him you would have questions, but if you'd rather not speak to him now---"_

"_No, I'll be down in a moment, I want to know who my mother entrusted this task to. Perhaps, they can help us." I needed to make myself presentable, I could hardly walk around in the ratty things I almost always wore to bed. I had to remain strong or at least seem it. Not for the young messenger I would speak with, but for the people of my ruling. Most lived in the ornate mansion, at least the more impressionable majority anyway. _

_The fighters lived on the battlefield, in constant rotation. _

_Throwing the envelope on the bed I walked into the bathroom, splashing my face with hot water. Looking at my reflection, the person staring back. It was hard to believe, that the silver eyes and slick black locks there was me. I seemed to grow ages since last looking in a mirror. Most thought me the future of our people, with my gorgeous features and intellectual mind…I made for the perfect leader. Though all I saw now was a blind hope, and a reason for worry. Pulling myself together, I pulled a brush through my long hair, and slid on an emotionless expression. One meant to hide the fear and doubt I felt. Taking a last look at the person locked behind the mirror, I stepped out of the bathroom for a quick change of close._

_Another five minutes, and I found myself walking down a long flight of stairs. Leading down to the foyer. I could hear Niamh's stern voice, responding to a more timid and light one. Must be the boy…he seemed frightened, no doubt with little effort from the general. They both looked in my direction when I reached the bottom, the boys eyes widened then looked away quickly. Niamh watched him carefully as I sat opposite the young man. He could be no older than 14, with ordinary brown hair and dark eyes. This alone told me he was just a normal child, no underlining power. Those who possessed ability, had an abnormal eye color, like my silver and Niamh's gold. Proof that not only were we not normal, but that we were dangerous. Niamh spoke first, yet again breaking my train of thought._

"_He says a woman named Jax gave him the letter, she told him to bring it here, and to not read it." His tone suggested he thought the boy to be lying about something, but was still unaware of what._

_Ignoring him for the most part, I, needing to make my own assumptions, looked to the boy. "Can you take me to this woman…Jax?" _

_His only response was a curt nod, his eyes were locked to the floor. Still unable to meet my gaze he spoke in a hurried whisper. "She lives about two days ride from here, Lady Valen."_

_I could only smirk grudgingly at the title. "Vary well…I would ask only that you stay here for the night, so we can make our departure sooner rather than later." I saw him nod again and was about to leave when a voice stopped me._

"_Are you sure that is wise, going off, especially when our enemy is so gunning for your stopped heart?" The cool tone was laced with enough envy and malice to chill the most hardened fighters. Turning with a quiet smile, to see the face of my half sister Aimee. She was standing in the doorway, wearing a light red evening gown, probably just left the dinner table. She brushed a hand through her snow white tresses, and looked at me with deep strawberry eyes. _

"_I will be fine…I am not so helpless, or rather heartless, to leave the fate of my court in the icy grip of your hand. I do not need your forced worry nor your scrutinizing glances, sister." I said the words back with a voice laden with force and a rightful command. _

"_I will also be with her, Aimee." Niamh also spoke to my defense. Standing now, about to escort the boy to a spare room._

"_Oh, I have no doubt to that claim Niamh." She drawled out while walking from the room. The door shutting with a soft click behind her._

_Though my back was to him, I knew Niamh was staring at me. We had been introduced to one another when I was barely more than five years old. In truth we had taken an instant liking to one another, but we could never be more than friends. I had been promised to another just a year before Niamh came into my life. I slowly started making my way back upstairs. _

_Khyan, currently four years my senior and the heir to one of the wealthiest families still independent of itself. He is not royalty, or in any way a warrior like Niamh. No my mother chose him for me because his family owns a great expanse of land, along with a good number of loyal and trusted soldiers. Land, that if in our possession could very well provide a trump card. Soldiers with prmising and great power. We would finally have control of this war. I tried to like him, but it was no use. Khyan is, for lack of a better word, an ass. Only thinking of himself, sleeping around and making no attempt at discretion, even my own sister would be so guilty. In truth I think I hate him, more than my unknown enemy. More than this war, more than this feeling that has me wishing, hoping for a fight, a chance to bite the throat out of my opponent._

_I had reached my destination, standing now in front of the wide double doors that hid my new room. This is the start of my new life, a haunting page for my history. Pushing the doors open, not bothering to turn the light on, I made my way to the bed. Allowing myself to crash onto the fluffy mattress. Closing my eyes hoping for some solace at last._

_I felt the temperature change slightly against my sensitive skin, someone had turned the light on. Keeping my eyes closed and position unchanged I addressed my visitor._

"_Really Niamh, this is how rumors get started." I could feel every movement he made toward me. My eyes were not open, but I knew he was trying not to laugh. Through all of the days frustration, my body needed a release, and instinctively activating my power was the most natural way. My…power, I could feel everything, from the slight change in temperature, to the movement of the human body, it's range was nearly limitless. Everything was as clear to me s if I were actually their seeing in person. For example my sister was just about to sneak out of her room, seeking the comfort of another. The household staff were all busy bustling around, trying to keep the place spotless. Also, Niamh…was holding something, a letter?_

_I shot up from the bed and nearly ran into him in my haste to retrieve my mothers last words. He handed it over without missing a beat, remaining in place as I sank into a large sofa. I stared at my mothers graceful calligraphy. Looking at it now, reminded me of everything she was, for she too had been graceful. _

"_I know how scattered your thoughts are right now, and figured on you forgetting this." Niamh closed the space between us and sat next to me._

"_Thank you, I can't belie--"_

"_Shhhhh." Niamh had put a finger to my lips. "Just read it." He smiled encouragingly at my fearful expression. What could be so important, so terrifying a thing that my mother wanted to make sure she was dead before letting me know about it. I lifted the letter from the envelope and began to read:_

Love,

I know that this is a cowardice, and most definitely

The wrong way to tell you this. But I just couldn't

Find the strength to do it in person. Know that

What I tell you now changes nothing, everything

You know and love is the same, and that includes

Me. I know you think your alone, because I am the

Only family you had left in this world, but your not,

Because I wasn't. You have a sibling, and I'm not

Talking about Aimee. You have a twin, his name is

Cayden. You were separated at birth, because your

Father was quite thorough. He took him….and the last

Time we spoke, he informed me of Caydens whereabouts.

He is your devil, your enemy, he is leader of the Punishers.

I know you are probably making plans to go and speak

With the person whom I entrusted this task to. And

So I will end with this…my love, my life. Let not the

Threads of fate rule you, but instead weave your own

Future.

Talia.

'My own future...."

My thoughts were running chaotic, and I let the letter fall to the floor as I balled my fists and pressed them to my face. Trying unsuccessfully to hide the tears that now flowed freely down my cheeks. I felt a strong arm wrap around me and pull me close. I clutched onto Niamhs shirt like it was the only light in a massive void of darkness. He let me cry into his chest for I don't know how long. All the while holding me and whispering that it was alright, that he would always be with me.

"I will protect you no matter what." He lifted my chin forcing me to stare into his eyes. "Always, and---"

"Forever." I breathed out right before his lips crashed down to mine. Shock then a feeling I can't describe took over me as I returned the kiss with equal force. Taking one of my hands into his, our fingers lacing together perfectly. The sensation multiplied ten fold by my power. I could sense and in that way feel every inch of him, every blazing emotion he felt I felt, every strong muscle of his body engulfed me in the purest bliss I had ever experienced. He bit my lower lip lightly to deepen the kiss, pulling me tighter to his chest.

A knock at the door sent me dazed and a little incoherent toward the bathroom. I turned to look at Niamh before disappearing, and saw the same thing in his expression that was surly on mine. He knew I needed to be alone, to think…about everything, how much my life was about to change.

I listened to Niamhs conversation with the maid that had knocked. She had come to ask if I still wanted dinner. He told her that I wanted to rest first, she should return in a couple of hours, then the door clicked and the voices faded.

"What was I thinking?" I whispered to myself as I turned the shower on. I would wash away this emotion and then dream of what I wanted, but could not have.

**New Meetings**

The chill of the new morning dew had me clutching my cloak tightly against my neck. This was the second day of our travels, the day I would put this worry in my heart to rest. We being Me, Niamh, and the young boy. The child whose name was still a mystery to be solved, had suggested we travel as lightly as possible, with as little people as possible. Saying that we would make better time with less numbers. Niamh thought it a good idea, while I was weary. This plan had us sharing a horse, I felt him shift slightly behind me and I instinctively stiffened. Things had been a bit out of place between us these last two days, I hated it. Now it was even worse, having to be so close, his arms around my waist holding tightly to the reins. Thankfully, according to the boy, we would be arriving soon.

The path we were on now looked to be a hundred years old. How anyone could live so far out into the wilderness I would never know. To make matters even worse my power had activated because of all the tension and stress I was feeling. That lead me to see the thoughts in Niamhs mind, clearly he wanted an answer or at least a legitimate reason for my avoiding him. He wanted to ask, he was fighting with himself over the how and when.

The feel of the horse slowing brought me out of my trance. To say the least I was astounded at what lay before my eyes. Who would of thought this place would exist in the middle of nowhere. A beautifully lavish log house, with the most intricate designs of stone along the porch columns and front steps. Smoke was coming from the chimney and it looked completely serene, so very comfortable and inviting. Niamh had already dismounted and was waiting for me to take his hand. I let the hood of my cloak fall to my back and reached out to him. I was to slow, he had already grown tired of waiting, he lifted me effortlessly by the waist and brought me down. Startled I grabbed onto his broad shoulders and released a breath when my feet lightly touched the hard ground. This put us in a very intimate position, and I could see how the rest of this scene would play out if things were different. But I could not let my mind go down that road, at least not right now, not when all of my questions were soon to be answered.

Niamhs lingering hands dropped from my waist as the grip I had on his shoulders began to slacken. I turned for the house and could feel that he wasn't far behind me. The boy was waiting patiently with the door open for us, I could already feel the heat from the fire inside. I could already see the layout of the house and the gorgeous woman waiting, anxious for our entrance.

Indeed gorgeous was still an understatement, I'm not sure if there are words to describe the absolute beauty of the woman who now greeted me with an almost motherly feel. Her pale skin held the glow from the fire upon her cheeks. A glorious flow of ruby locks framed her heart shaped face for an all to perfect fit. Along with the deepest set of ocean blue eyes I had ever seen, they alone made my heart skip a beat. In the same instant, when she smiled I could feel my heart break at how much it multiplied her beauty, I could of cried at the almost godly presence she held with a most natural poise.

"Please, won't you sit down….I'm sure your tired." The angelic rhythm of her voice left me speechless. I barley knew what had transpired, when Niamh led me over to a fluffy sofa, taking a seat beside me. I snapped back to reality when I herd the door close and saw that the boy was no longer with us. Still I could not find my voice, lost somewhere in the overwhelming atmosphere. She seemed to understand, relaxing back into a large loveseat. She snapped her fingers and a cup of worm tea appeared in front of me. She smiled childishly at the bewildered expression I held. "I know why you are here, and yes I am Jax." She ran a hand through her silk hair and sank farther into the loveseat. "If you will listen I will answer all of your questions." I nodded and took the cup of tea, taking a sip, it wormed me instantly. "First I'm sure you wish to know if the letter holds any truth, and it does. Everything within it is true. The thing she didn't tell you is that there is a prophecy. A prophecy which foretells how to end this pointless and bloody war."

"A way to end the war!?" My voice was horse and came out weaker than intended.

"Yes." Jax closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "One of you must die…or rather one of you has to kill the other." She opened her eyes again and searched my face for a reaction. Finding that I was completely placid, seemed to irritate her. "The prophecy says, that only one royal can exist, for Leyden deep within the soul is a most powerful force. A force that cannot coexist with one of the same nature, that if one is not destroyed, then the world will blaze and turn to ash under the pressure." Now she was pleased to finally get a reaction from me. My eyes were wide and fear was plain as day on my face. Niamh put an arm around my shoulders in a protective way.

"So, I have to meet the devil and burn my own flesh, to save the rest of this world. I have to be strong enough to end my bloods life with my own hand?" It was more a statement of fact than a question, but her answer hurt me all the same.

"Yes, no one else has the power to kill him…just as no one else has the power to kill you. But Cayden is evil, he is no longer the innocent child of a most generous woman. He is a devil, one that for all his sins deserves divine retribution. How sad it is when angels fall, yes?" I could tell that even though she spoke ill of him, she loved him. I could see that love reflected in her eyes, she did not want him to die, but rather wanted him to be saved, cleansed of all his sins in the way that only death can bring.

"I….do you…can you, help me?" That was not the question I wanted to ask, but the other I was not sure I was ready for. Never ask for the truth when you have not the courage to handle it.

"I can help you learn to control your powers…I see that as of now, it only activates when you are under some sort of stress or pressure. I will teach you how to harness it at will." The idea of a prodigy seemed to excite her, and the worry I had a moment ago faded to the back of my mind.

"Will you be coming back to the mansion with us then?" Niamh who had been patently waiting for his turn asked in a rush, before someone else could take his chance.

"if you wish it." She had not looked at Niamh when she answered, but instead locked eyes with me.

"Yes, please can you be ready soon?" I wanted to leave, to be home, to be safe.

"I cannot be ready until morning, I have things to prepare if I will be gone for so long, please allow me this time, I have a spare room…you can stay their and rest for the ride back." That said she excused us with the directions to the room.

The room she provided us was very comfortable, a large king size bed, beautiful velvet silks sheets. Three floor to ceiling windows that looked over the back yard. A small, sparkling pond surrounded by beautiful white flowers, and stoned edges. The moonlight reflected upon the water set a most calm, light mood.

I currently sat with my feet dipped under the waters cool surface, gazing up at the moon. Niamh was doing a quick perimeter scan, so for the moment I could relax, reflect. How easily my life had changed in such a short time, were the walls I had built around myself really so easily shattered. Apparently so…not only did I have to kill my brother, but also carry the weight of the world if I couldn't. The way things were with Niamh didn't help at all either. He was usually the one I could lean on for support, I knew he would ask me tonight…why I had been so distant recently. But just, how could I be so selfish. How could I let myself find so much happiness, when so many others were suffering, so many that I was supposed to lead…protect.

A noise brought my attention to the far end of the pond, Niamh was walking around the edge coming my way. I stood when he stopped a few feet from me, by the expression he held, I'd guessed the scan wasn't needed. The awkward silence that hung between us irritated me to no end, he seemed to feel the same, not looking me in the eye.

"You can have the bed, just give me a few pillows and I'll be fine on the floor." He didn't wait for my reply, already heading for the house.

"Niamh." My voice stopped him, but he didn't turn to face me. "Niamh, I'm sorry." I whispered the last part, but I knew he herd me. I waited for him to respond, but he still didn't turn. He sighed and started walking again, stepping on my heart with each footfall, just as I had done to him. In truth I deserved it, but it killed me all the same. I could feel tears starting to form, making my vision blurry. "Wait….please." I'm sure the sound of my voice breaking was the only thing that stopped him now.

"Wait, for what. So I can hear you apologize again. Really, how do you expect me to respond to that." He looked at me now, saw the shock on my face. He had never risen his voice to me, or even for that matter been angry with me. First time for everything, right. "By saying that it's alright, that I'm sorry too?! Cause I'm not, I'm not sorry we kissed. You want to know why, because I _love_ you." He started to walk back to me, placing a hand on my cheek. "I have _always_ loved you." His voice was softer now, but his eyes still held the remnants of anger.

Tears were sliding down my face, and I placed a hand over the one he held my cheek with. I couldn't stand it, the invisible force that seemed to pull me into his arms. I melted to his chest and let him hold me, let him love me. We stayed that way, for the rest of the night, it was the most untroubled sleep I had had for weeks.

Running my finger lightly along his jaw bone, watching him rest, I could feel his hot breath on my face. Placing a chaste kiss to his lips, and burying my face under his chin. "I love you too." I whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**First Lesson**

A motion set my lids fluttering open, only to find it morning already, and Niamh slidding into his boots. He was still shirtless and I couldn't help myself from staring at the deep scar running along his back. It sent me back years, to the day that I decided for myself, that I would end this war. To the first time that I realized Niamh was truly everything to me and so much more. I had paid a visit outside the caslte grounds, without the knowledge of my mother nor any of the guard. I was lost in a matter of minutes, and soon in more trouble than I could of ever dreamed. Surrounded by what looked to be three punishers and not knowing how to use my powers left me defensless. Long story short Niamh got that scar saving my life, having to be my shield and fighting off three well trained soldiers is no cake walk for a then rookie in arms. I guess he also made a promise to himself that day, to become the man he is now. A hardened fighter, with an iron will, and the complete respect of his underlings.

Sitting up lightly I reached to trace the outline of that memory, the one left in that scar, which stretched from the top of Niamhs right shoulder to his lower back. He stiffened slightly but relaxed not a second after, continuing to clip the last few buckles on his boots, I let the full of my palm rest on his shoulder and leaned in to gently press a kiss to the center of his wound and let my head rest their after.

"What are you doing?", a bit of amusement in his tone. I could imagine the cocky smirk on his lips, head tilted back, eyes trying to get a glimpse of my face.

"Remembering the first night I ever dreamed of you." I whispered in his ear.

"And what kind of dream was that?" But I didn't have the chance to answer, Niamhs lips captured mine not a breath later. This time I didn't have to think twice about the possible cosequinces, nor was I in a place that it mattered. My hands ran along the strong arms that were now on either side of me and eventually tangled in his messy blond hair. Just in time for him to pull away.

I'm sure my face was question enough but I asked anyway, "What's wrong?'

A wide smile spread across his face, "We have a long days ride ahead of us, we need to get going." With that said he stood and threw a light cotton shirt on.

"What, no armor. What if we're ambushed?" I made quick work of my mocking grin when he turned to look me in the eye. A playful gleam making his eyes light up, and activating his power. So beautiful were those gems, but oh so much more deadly.

"Believe me, when it comes to making you safe I am always ready, love." He came closer placing a hand softly to my cheek. "To protect this future, I will always be ready."

The touch of his hand sent a wave of warmth through my body, and a crystal clear vision in place of where he'd been. Niamhs power was quite unique, he could channel visions he'd seen to other people as he was now, or he could trap you in your worst nightmare. Basically the minds of all were easy pray, no matter the distance. If he knew your face, he could then easily make you slit your own throat. What I like most of all about it, is it doesn't have to be just a weapon, but something magical, like now.

The vision in my eyes was a future I could be happy living. Niamh had just asked me to be his chosen, and of course I accepted. We shared in a long kiss and the vision moved ahead. Of the day we would be joined together forever. To our ceremonial first dance as one. To the night that followed, and the many blissful days after. The love shared in that future was so complete so perfect and beautiful I wanted nothing more than for it to come true.

The vision ended almost to soon for my liking, but the real Niamh was even more breathtaking than image I had just seen. Reaching for the hand that stayed on my cheek, gripping it tightly. Niamh pulled me up into his arms and whispered in my ear.

"Will you?" His warm breath against my neck gave me goose bumps, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms tightly around his neck, burrying my face under his chin.

"Of course." Not that he didn't already know. He bent his head and placed a kiss to the middle of my collar bone. It was a tradition, but it still caught me off guard. Shocked into silence I could only watch him smirk as he left the room.

The ride back was much more comfortable than before. Niamh and I still shared a horse, but now instead of trying to create as much space between us as possible. I found myself leaning into his chest and resting my head on his shoulder. I was so excited to get home, I could barley stand my own skin. This in turn exausted me, but the rhythmic beat of Niamhs heart helped to calm my nerves. So much so I was almost asleep when the abrupt stop of our horse brought me right back to square one. Niamhs grip on my waist tightened, and I peeked out from under my cloak to see why, instantly regretting it. The charred remnants of a small village lay in my visions path, but even more burnt, were the hundreds, maybe more, dead scattered along the entrance. I could only gawk at the horror of seeing so many dead, so many of the people who intrusted me with the saftey of their lives. I could feel tears beginning to well up at the corners of my eyes, sure I had herd of such brutality, but had never till then whitnessed it with my own two eyes.

"Niamh." Jax called lightly, keeping her eyes glued to something in the distance. I had to wipe the tears from my face before I could fully make it out. Seeing it made my blood run cold, and my tears turned to ice as my eyes lit up, the world went into slow motion, as my breath turned to frost.

I wanted to rip something, someone apart, as I looked on and read what the dead, crisp bodies hanging in the trees just outside the village had carved into their flesh. "Cayden."

I slid from the horse faster than Niamh could stop me, and walked to the center of the village still in minisqual flames. As I walked a crystal snow began to fall, slowly but surly burying the dead and extinguishing the flames at the same time.

Niamh was by my side now, Jax coming along beside him. I felt the anger in me beginning to fade as sarrow took it's place. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then what seemed to be a hiss come from the fountain just ahead of us. I looked up to find a man, not fully human, but not complytly transformed into a punisher, sneering at me.

"You, are Ariana…you put out my flames." He spoke with a kind of slur, and the agrivated growl he let loose mirored the hiss from earlier.

One look at this thing, this creature sent my anger back in a flash and my eyes took on a whole new light. How, I did not understand it, how could one soldier cause so much damage, he must have ability, and well practiced in using it. These things really didn't matter so much, what was important though is that he not leave alive, but in peaces.

I felt the slight shift in Niamhs weight and I knew he was going to do my dirty work. I let the temperature drop around me, and lost myself with the wind. Before Niamh or anyone else could make a move, the serpant was already dead. Nailed to the fountain statue, by a thousand icy needles…cold blood running and pooling at his feet. I caught the shocked expression on Jax' face, before losing consciousness.

I woke who knows how long later, to find it dark, and the light glow from a camp fire near by. Voices, I could hear voices…Niamh, Jax. I could distinguish between the two with a little more consentration.

"What power was that?" Jax seemed to be interigating poor Niamh. I didn't quite like her tone, it sounded so familiar…I could not place it.

"She has many." He sounded reluctant, or annoyed at answering her questions. I could just see the stoic look set on his features. "I have seen the snow before, but everything else is new to me…the ice daggers for sure. The only offensive powers I thought she had were with a blade."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I could hear the sound of feet coming my way. "Where are you going, I have more questions!" She sounded more urgent than angrey though.

"I'm going to get some sleep, we need to leave early if we want to make it back before dusk tomorrow." I could hear Niamh fake a yawn, and quickly closed my eyes before I was cought ease dropping. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and pull my upper torso onto something warm and hard. I let my eyes flicker open a little, to find I was now lying on Niamhs chest. I snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck softly before falling back into a deep sleep.


End file.
